Between You and Race
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Keadaan yang memaksa Rukia Kuchiki untuk memilih. Memilih nama baik keluarganya atau ambisinya menjadi seorang pembalap profeional. Ia pertaruhkan nama keluarga demi terbebas dari belenggu tata karma, serta sikap sebagai seorang bangsawan yang mengikatnya. Araena balap ambisinya, cinta masa depannya.
1. Chapter 1

Between You and Race

Pairing : Ichigo K & Rukia K

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo sensei

A/N: Jika terjadi kemiripan author minta maaf. Ini imajinasi saya, mungkin jika terjadi kemiripan dengan fic lain, itu karena kapasitas otak beda. Oke. Don't flame. Kasih saran yaa

Summarry: Keadaan yang memaksa Rukia Kuchiki untuk memilih. Memilih nama baik keluarganya atau ambisinya menjadi seorang pembalap profeional. Ia pertaruhkan nama keluarga demi terbebas dari belenggu tata karma, serta sikap sebagai seorang bangsawan yang mengikatnya. Araena balap ambisinya, cinta masa depannya.

Prologue

"Rukia Shirayuki bersediakah engkau menjadi istri bagi Ichigo Kurosaki dalam suka maupun duka, dan setia sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia".

"Ichigo Kurosaki bersediakah engkau menjadi suami bagi Rukia Shirayuki dalam suka maupun duka, dan setia sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia".

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istriyang sah secara agama dan dimata hukum".

End of The Prologue

~ My decision

"Renji, apa seluruh bagian mobil ini sudah kau periksa dengan teliti? Bagaimana dengan kondisi mesin serta kebocoran oli kemarin?" tanya seorang wanita bertubuh mungil bernama Rukia Shirayuki.

"Aku sudah memeriksa seluruh komponen mesin, Rukia. Kita tidak perlu mengangkat mesin. Masalah kebocoran oli sudah aku perbaiki. Semua sudah clear, hanya perlu di uji coba di sirkuit" kata pria bernama Renji Abarai.

"Aku rasa besok saja aku mencobanya, hari ini melelahkan sekali. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat di apartemen" kata Rukia menuju mobilnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pulanglah, kau tampak lelah sekali hari ini. Seminggu kedepan hari yang melelahkan untukmu. Jadi persiapkan dengan baik".

"Hmmm. Aku pulang dulu, kau juga segeralah pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, Renji".

"Yosh, kau juga".

Rukia POV

Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Bukan. Sekarang nama itu bukan lagi aku sandang. Entah kenapa aku membenci sekali nama "keluarga" itu. Menyebalkan sekali jika aku terus mengingat nama itu apalagi menyandangnya kembali. Lupakan nama itu. Yang perlu kalian ingat namaku sekarang adalah Rukia Shirayuki dan aku seorang pembalap F1. Aku satu-satunya wanita Jepang yang dapat menduduki posisi F1. Tak mudah bagiku mencapai posisi sampai saat ini. Perlu perjuangan, usaha , kerja keras dan doa agar dapat menjadi seorang pembalap profesiaonal. Awal aku menyukai balapan F1 adalah ketika aku sering menonton ajang balapan F1 ditelevisi bersama Hisana Kuchiki. Sejak saat itulah aku bertekad menjadi pembalap F1 wanita pertama di Jepang. Aku dan Hisana saling menyayangi. Kami ibarat pinang dibelah dua, sangat mirip. Padahal usia kami terpaut delapan tahun. Perbedaan yang paling menonjol dari kami adalah kepribadian. Hisana feminim, lemah lembut dan bijaksana sedangkan aku semi feminim, dirumah feminim tapi di arena balap aku bak seorang lelaki yang haus kecepatan. Kami berdua saling menyayangi. Walaupun pribadi kami yang berbeda, Hisana selalu mendukung bakat balapanku dan ia tahu aku menyukai balap. Hingga suatu hari Hisana menikah dengan Byakuya Kuchiki, semua berubah.

~Flash back 3 tahun lalu

"Rukia sayang, sekarang kita adalah anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Kau harus mengerti sayang, Kuchiki adalah keluarga bangsawan dan pengusaha terkenal di Jepang. Sebaiknya kau dari sekarang berhenti menjadi pembalap. Ini demi kebaikanmu, Rukia" kata Hisana membelai rambut adik kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa nee-chan. Biar bagaimanapun balap adalah nafasku, darahku dan bagian dari hidupku, nee-chan" Rukia berusaha menahan tangis.

"Tapi sayang, kalau Byakuya dan tetua Kuchiki tahu kalau kau seorang pembalap bagaimana? Aku sudah sering berbohong denga mereka demi menutupi profesimu sebagai pembalap" sahut Hisana meyakinkan.

"Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini, dan nee-chan ingin aku berhenti sekarang, yang benar saja nee-chan" kata Rukia menegpalkan tangannya.

" Tidak, kau harus berhenti".

"Aku menolaknya nee-chan !".

"Kau harus berhenti dan aku memintanya" bentak Hisana.

"AKU…."

PLAAKKKKKK

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata abu-abu menatap tajam keduanya. Sang pemilik mata abu-abu itu tidak lain adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Ia mendengar semua perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir kedua kakak beradik itu. Byakuya terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia adalah seorang pembalap. Ia merasa dibohongi oleh keduanya. Byakuyapun menghampiri keduanya dan-

Kleeekkkk

"Apa maksudmu Hisana? Coba katakana sekali lagi. Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi benar? Apa kau bermaksud membohongi suamimu Hisana?" bentak Byakuaya.

"Byakuya, ini bukan sepertia apa yang kau-

"Cukup. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya" kata Byakuya marah.

"Nii-sama, ini bukan salah nee-chan ini-

PLAAKKKKK

"Aku tidak ingn mendengar alasanmu. Kau angkat kaki dari rumahku. Keluarga Kuchiki keluarga terhormat, bangsawan dan pengusaha terkenal. Pembalap tidak dibutuhkan Kuchiki" ucap Byakuya menusuk.

DEG

"Baik. Aku akan pergi jika itu yang nii-sama inginkan" kata Rukia geram.

"Byakuya, jangan usir Rukia. Kumohon maafkan kami..hiks..hiks…" kata Hisana menangis dan berlutut dihadapan Byakuya.

"Nee-chan, kau idak perlu memohon pada nii-sama. Aku akan pergi. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja" sahut Rukia meyakinkan Hisana .

"Tapi Rukia" ucapan Hisana terpotong.

"Dimanapun aku berada, aku janji akan baik-baik saja nee-chan. Aku pergi nee-chan. Jaga diri nee-chan" kata Rukia meyakinkan dan segera melanggkahkan kakinya dari rumah itu dan membawa mobil kesayangannya yang dibeli dari hasil kerja kerasnya menjadi pembalap.

"Biarkan dia pergi Hisana. Tempatnya bukan disini. Kuchiki tidak membutuhkan pembap amatiran sepertinya.

End Rukia POV

Normal POV

Setelah Rukia bertemu Renji di bengkel, Rukia langsung bergegas pulang. Ia menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi bak di arena balap. Ia memang sering melakukan hal tersebut jika jalanan sepi. Sejauh ini kemampuan menyetirnya semakin meningkat. Saat perjalanan pulang, ia melihat kearah spion kaca dan betapa terkejutnya Rukia mengetahui ada mobil berwarna orange yang mengikuti. Ia semakin menambah kecepatannya. Ia takut kalau mobil tersebut berniat mencelakainya. Ia berusaha lari dari kejaran mobil tersebut. Ia pun memutar kearah pertigaan untuk mengelabuhi pengemudi mobil berwara orang berhasil. Sang pengendara mobil itu kehilangan jejaknya. Rukia kembali melirik spionnya memastikan dirinya tidak terkejar, ia menghela nafas lega dan kemudian dia pulang dengan memutar kearah lain menuju rumahnya.

~ Ditempat lain

Ichigo POV

Huh, sial. Kenapa si baka oyaji mennyuruhku malam-malam keluar membeli teh sih. Sudah malam begini apa ada took 24 jam disekitar sini? Kalau saja si tua itu tidak sedang sakit, aku tidak mau disuruh malam-malam bgini berkeliaran mencari teh. Saat aku sedang menyetir, aku melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih melaju kencang bak pembalap. Aku mengejarnya. Diluar dugaan, kecepatan mobil itu benar-benar tinggi. Aku tak percaya aku yang juga seorang pembalap bisa dikalahkan olehnya dijalanan sepi seperti ini. Aku terus mengejar mobil itu, aku sangat penasaran dengan pengemudi itu. Namun saat menuju kearah tikungan pertigaan, aku kehilangan jejak karena tiba-tiba lampu lalu lintas menyala merah tanda berhenti. 'Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi'umpat pria berambut orange.

End of Ichigo POV

To be Countinued

Review please…

Gaje n typo ancur ya? hohohoho ini karya saya kali ini tentang balapan. Wah gimana lanjutannya, tunggu aja ya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo Sensei

Happy Birthday RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA…..

Keiko come back setelah beberapa waktu sempet absent. Hahahahha… maklum saya lagi galau berat menyebabkan mod saya kurang bagus dalam berimajinasi. Nah, imajinasi saya muncul kembali setelah mendengarkan lagunya June yang judulnya "Baby Its You"  
sebelum baca yuks mari sing song dulu yach….

**Oh baby…  
Oh yeah…  
Oh…**

**Kimi wa itsu kono machi**  
**Taikutsu dato nageki**  
**Kinou wataru bashou sagashite iru**  
**Kuchizusamu melody wa**  
**Sabikakeru same old song**  
**Atarashii uta kobanderu**  
**Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de**  
**Mirai wo shinjiteru kara**

**Baby it's you, sono itami mo**  
**Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo**  
**You're the only one kangaezuni kanji te**  
**Karada goto furuwaseyou future is you**

**Wakarudaro kimi ni wa boku no shisen no imi ga**  
**Yure rumatsu ke wa uso tsukenai**  
**Ijiwaru wa yamenayo boku wa mite rarenai**  
**Kizutsu ku no wa kimi jishin dayo**  
**Mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja tari nai**  
**Kimochi gaafureterukara**

**Baby it's you karehairo ni**  
**Soma ttayouni shizumu kotomoaru**  
**Let me be the one boku gairuyo itsudemo**  
**Kimi no koto mitsu meteru I'm by your side**

**Baby it's you that I need**  
**Baby things are getting better**  
**Baby it's you that I want**

**Baby it's you sono itami mo**  
**Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo**  
**You're the only one kangaezuni kanji te**  
**Karada goto furuwaseyou future is you**

**Baby it's me kimi wa itsumo**  
**Hitorijanai boku wa koko ni iru**  
**We should be as one tsumazuitemo kama wanai**  
**Kimi ni ima tsutaetai out in the world**

**Don't you know everything is all right?**  
**Can't you see the future's so bright?**  
**Now you know nothing in the world**  
**Can come between you and me**

**Don't you know everything is all right?**  
**Can't you see the future is so bright?**  
**Let's hear the voice of peace, hope, pride,**  
**Joy, happiness and love**

**~~~~~OMG~~~~~….**

Normal POV

~Rukia's House

KRIIINGGGGGGGGGGG….

Hoammmpppp….

"Gawat, sudah jam 06.00. Aku harus segera menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Rukia bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju toiletnya untuk segera membersihkan badannya.

Setelah beberapa saat sibuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, ia beranjak dari kamar dan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Rukia tinggal sendirian dirumahnya yang sederhana bersama sepupunya Rangiku Matsumoto yang saat ini dia sedang berlibur ke Prancis bersama tunangannya Gin Ichimaru. Jadilah dia sendirian dirumah. Rumah ini mempunyai sejarah panjang bagi Rukia. Rumah ini dibeli Rukia saat memenangkan kejuaraan dunia F1 musim semi di Italia satu tahun lalu. Rukia memang pembalap berbakat. Terbukti dia beberapa kali memenangkan kejuaraan F1 internasional dan meraih podium tertinggi. Ia juga tercatat tiga kali juara dunia F1. Walaupun begitu ia selalu bersyukur dan bangga akan kerja kerasnya selama ini. Rukia, seseorang yang saat ini dianggap mampu, tidak ingin sombong atas apa yang dimilikinya sekarang. Ia tetap Rukia yang dulu selalu optimis, pantang menyerah dan selalu mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya untuk membantu sesama yang membutuhkan. Ia juga selalu menyisihkan sebagian penghasilannya untuk didonasikan ke panti asuhan.

"This is it, Sandwich isi tuna ala chef Rukia, hahahhahah" tawanya sambil mengunyah roti yang sejak tadi telah dibuatnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan. Rukia segera membuka garasi dan mengeluarkan "Andromeda". Andromeda, nama diberikan Rukia untuk mobil kesayangannya itu. Hah, walaupun dia seorang yang bisa dibilang cuek, ternyata diluar dugaan, ia sering memberikan nama pada benda-benda kesayangannya. Andromeda pun keluar dari garasi. Rukia segera menuju sirkuit Internasional Suzuka untuk mencoba mobil yang telah diperbaiki Renji kemarin. Sepertinya Rukia sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba lintasan di sirkuit Internasional Suzuka bersama tim Ferrari-nya. Seperti biasa ia selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut mobil dan balapan.

**~ Ichigo Mansion  
**  
"Good morninggg my sweety boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," teriak pria berjenggot bernama Isshin Kurosaki yang tak lain ayah Ichigo Kurosaki.

BRUUUKKKKKKKKKKK

"Apa-apaan kau baka oyaji. Seenaknya mengganggu tidur suci anakmu, ha?" kata Ichigo menghindar dari tendangan maut ayahnya.

"Good job, my son. Kau ternyata cepat menguasai teknik yang aku ajarkan," ucap Ishin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku bisa mati kalau tidak menghindar. Pergilah oyaji, aku ingin keluar" jawab Ichigo singkat.

Ichigo berlalu dari hadapan Isshin. Ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri. Ia ingat teringat kalau hari ini ia akan latihan uji coba mobilnya di sirkuit Internasional Suzuka. Ya, Ichigo adalah pembalap F1. Ia baru masuk ke posisi F1 tahun lalu. Walaupun masih dibilang baru sebagai seorang pembalap pemula di ajang F1, kemampuannya tidak bisa dibilang remeh. Terbukti ia mampu menjadi runner-up kejuaraan F1 musim semi tahun lalu di Italia. Berkat kemenangannya sebagai juara runner-upnya itu, namanya semakin dikenal dan diperhitngkan di dunia F1.

"Huaaaaaa.. Masaki putra kesayangan kita tega sekali mengusir ayahnya keluar," tangis Isshin memeluk foto Masaki yang super jumbo.

"Hentikan kelakuan konyolmu oyaji," kata Karin mengeluh mendengar tangisan gaje ayahnya.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa, putri kesayangan kita juga membenciku, Masaki," lagi-lagi Isshin menangis gaje membuat Yuzu harus turun tangan.

"Oyaji, sebaiknya kita sarapan. Makanan sudah siap," kata Yuzu menenangkan suasana.  
Susana di ruang makan pun akhirnya bisa sedikit tenang. Ichigo yang telah selesai mandi bergegas ke meja makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama. Keheningan menyelimuti keluarga kecil itu untuk sesaat sampai-

"My son, bagaiman perkembangan balapmu? Apa kau tidak mau berhenti saja dan meneruskan usaha oyajimu ini. Kau bisa ambil alih perusahaan ayah dan mengelola panti asuhan yang didirikan mendiang ibumu jika kau mau," kata Isshin memecah keheningan.

" Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, ha?" kata Ichigo ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja sepertinya aku perlu pensiun dan ingin segera menimang cucu saja," kata Isshin menggoda.

"Aku belum berminat oyaji. Lagi pula industri otomotif ataupun mengurus panti asuhan yang oyaji jalankan dan ibu dirikan tidak sesuai dengan kemampuan balapku. Satu lagi kutegaskan, aku belum ingin memberikanmu cucu apalagi M-E-N-I-K-A-H. Do you understand !"

"Jangan-jangan Ichi-nii homo? Memengnya ada ya, yang mau sama Ichi-nii?" kata karin menyindir.

"Apa maksudmu Karin? Aku masih pria normal yang menyukai wanita. Tentu saja ada yang mau denganku. Aku kan tampan, menarik, bertubuh atletis. Tidak sulit medapatkan wanita," kata Ichigo sewot.

"Itu benar Karin-chan. Ichi-nii kan tampan, menarik, bertubuh atletis. Semua wanita pasti terpesona," bela Yuzu tidak terima pernyataan Karin.

"Lalu kenapa sampai saat ini Ichi-nii belum membawa pacarnya kemari?" kata Karin membela pernyataannnya.

"Itu karena-" ucapan Yuzu terpotong.

"Itu karena belum ada yang cocok denganku, Karin," sahut Ichigo santai

"Yuzu benar my son, kau memang tampan, menarik, bertubuh atletis, tapi Karin juga benar kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum juga membawa calon menantuku kemari. Jika sampai usia 25 tahun kau belum atau paling tidak punya pacar, kau kujodohkan," ujar Isshin mantap.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku akan buktikan padamu saat usia 25 tahun aku akan memiliki kekasih, paling tidak," jawab Ichigo lesu.

"Buktikan kata-katamu my son. Atau bersiaplah menerima perjodohan" kata Isshin sambil memakan sarapannya.

Setelah perdebatan kecil di meja makan selesai, Ichigo segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar mansionnya menuju mobil orange kesayangannya. Ia kemudian memacu mobilnya ke sirkuit Internasional Suzuka untuk melakukan latihan uji coba mobil balap barunya bersama timnya, Red Bull.

End of Normal POV

~Ditempat lain

"Apa anak itu akan bertanding di Sirkuit Internasional Suzuka minggu depan, Hisagi?" tanya seseorang pria tua tersebut.

"Benar Yamamoto-sama, nona Rukia akan bertanding di Sirkuit Internasional Suzuka minggu depan," kata Hisagi memjelaskan kepada pria tua bernama Yamamoto Kuchiki.

"Tolong kau urus semuanya, aku ingin menyaksikan adik cucu mantuku itu bertanding," kata Yamamoto Kuchiki memerintah.

"Baik Yamamoto-sama, saya akan segera menyiapkan keperluan anda," kata Hisagi dan berlalu dari hadapan Yamamoto Kuchiki.

'Ini akan menarik,' batin Yamamoto Kuchiki.

To be countinued

Huaaaaa cerita apa ini?

Sabar para readers…. Duel ichiruki mungkin akan saya tampilkan di chapter 3 atau 4 saya juga belum pasti. Tunggu aja ya

NB:

-Usia Rukia dan Ichiho 22 tahun. Rukia terlebih dulu terjun di dunia balap dari pada Ichigo.

-Mereka pernah bertanding bersama di Italia, namun sampai saat ini mereka belum sadar kalau mereka sebenarnya teman satu kelasnya*nanti saya jelaskan di chapter berapa ya saya juga bingung, plak*.

~ Thanks to:  
Hepta Py, , Miisakura, Krabby patty, Morning eagle, Hiyoshi hyun, Candy loly berry and temen* aku yang dah baca and semua yang dah review

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Duel tak terduga

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo Sensei

Halo pemirsa…. Saya sudah lama gag update fic ini. Hahahahah. Gomen. Kesibukan saya bertambah. Jika dulu "pengacara" sekarang saya sudah jadi orang sibuk *plak, gaya banget ya*. Emang bener kok. Suwer gag bohong. Oke chapter 3 ini saya akan menampilkan sisi lain diri Rukia. Sebenarnya pas bikin chapter 3 ini dapet inspirasi dari filmnya "Herbie". Hahaha, gag mirip-mirip amat sih sama ceritanya. But, I like it this movie. Okeeee, dari pada saya ngomong ngelantur gag jelas mari para pemirsa, kita sambut sang tokoh utama IchiRuki

JENG JRENGGGGGGGG

.

.

.

.

**Siapa aku?**

Rukia sampai di sirkuit Internasional Suzuka. Ia memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran. Sebelum ia turun ia tak lupa memakai wig dan merapikan pakaiaannya agar terlihat seperti laki-laki. Ia tak lupa memakai kaca mata hitam kesayangannya yang menadandakan ciri khasnya yang berbeda dari pembalap lainnya. Ia merasa kurang percaya diri jika tidak memakai kacamata hitam. Pasalnya ia merasa jika tidak memakai kaca mata hitam, iris ungunya akan terlihat mencolok. Setelah dirasa penampilannya cukup meyakinkan sebagai seorang pria, ia segera keuar dari mobil dan bergegas mencari Renji. Setelah mencarinya akhirnya ia menemukan Renji yang sedang mengeluarkan mobil balapnya dan-

" Rukia semua sudah siap. Kau mau mencobanya sekarang?" kata Renji menawarkan pada Rukia.

" Ssssssssssttttt. Kau gila apa memanggailku sepeerti itu di keramaian seperti ini. Apa kau mau, semua orang tahu kalau aku seorang wanita, ha?" bentak Rukia

"Ops, maaf-maaf aku keceplosan. Aku tidak sengaja Shinyu Kaito," kata Renji membungkuk.

" Lain kali hati-hati kalau bicara di temat umum, Renji. Yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya cuma kau dan kakaku saja. Inagt itu. Panggil aku Shinyu," ucap Rukia membentak.

" Iya-iya. Aku mengerti dan paham " TUAN SHINYU KAITO".

"Hmm. Permintaan maaf diterima. Kau boleh lanjutkan tugasmu."

" Okeeeeee"

**Rukia POV**

Dasar Renji babon bodoh. Sial. Gara –gara kebodohannya, Renji keceplosan memanggil namaku sebenarnya. Bisa gawat kalau terdengar oleh orang lain. Jika orang lain tahu kalau aku adalah seorang wanita bukan pria, bisa-bisa jadi skandal dan menjadi santapan lezat bagi media luas. Aku harus hati-hati jika sedang berdua dengan Renji. Aku juga harus bersikap seperti seorang laki-laki didepan umum jika bersamanya, supaya tidak terjadi hal seperti tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan identitasku. Semua itu terpaksa aku lakukan semata-mata karena aku ingin menjadi seorang pembalap F1 yang umumnya digeluti oleh kaum adam. Dulu sebelum aku bergabung di ajang F1, aku perna direndahkan karena aku seorang wanita yang tidak pantas menjadi seorang pembalap. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk menyamar sebagai seorang lelaki hanya saat "di sirkuit". Tidak boleh ada yang mengusik ketentraman hidupku baik saat aku menjadi Rukia Shirayuki maupun Shinyu Kaito. Termasuk keberadaan media yang sering membuatku kerepotan.

**End of Rukia POV  
**

**Ditempat yang sama, sikuit Internasional Suzuka  
**

"Hei, Ishida. Apa mobilku sudah siap aku gunakan untuk melaju di sirkuit ini sekarang?" tanya seseorang berambut jingga.

"Kau terlambat sekali Kurosaki," jawab pria berkaca mata bernama Uruyu Ishida.

"Hah, aku kan hanya telat sepuluh menit saja,"

"Kau ini kan pembalap. Seharusnya kau datang lebih cepat. Bukankah pembalap sepertimu sangat memerlukan kecepatan agar sampai di garis finish terdepan, ha?" kata Ishida sewot.

"Gomen, aku tidak akan terlambat lagi, kau puas tuan Uruyu Ishida? Sekarang apa aku bisa memgemudikan mobilku heh, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah. Kau pemanasan dulu sana. Kau bisa melukai mobilmu jika tubuhmu tidak melakukan pemanasan sekarang," perintah Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

" Oke, mata empat," kata Ichigo disertai cengiran.

Ichigo akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil balapnya setelah melakukan pemanasan sebentar. Ia kemudian segera bersiap di garis start untuk memulai latihan. Aba-aba telah di mulai dan Ichigo melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia melesat bak pesawat jet yang terbang bebas di udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan lihai. Saat ia memasuki tikungan, ia dengan mulus drifting. Tak hanya wajah tampan dengan kerutan permanent saja yang terlihat garang, namun juga saat berada di lintasan seperti saat ini juga terlihat garang. Ichigo memang tidak main-main dalam balapan. Ia serius menekuni balap.

Ichigo POV

Saat akan memasuki putaran pertama aku melihat mobil pembalap lain melaju lebih kencang. Aku yang melihat hal itu langsung tancap gas mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku tidak menyangka jika bukan hanya aku seorang saja yang sedang berlatih. Aku kembali fokus pada lintasan balapannya. Aku menatap sekilas mobil itu untuk mengetahui tim mana yang saat ini sedang melakukan latihan. Aku segera mengenali mobil tersebut yang tidak lain mobil dari tim Ferrari. Aku berusaha mengejar mobil bebendera tim Ferrari tersebut. Aku dan mobil Ferrari tersebut saling beradu kecepatan. Kami tidak ada yang saling mengalah dalam hal ini walaupun ini cuma sekedar latihan. Baik aku dan mobil Ferrari itu selalu berebut di posisi terdepan dalam memacu mobil secepat mungkin. Aku sudah berada di depan tapi sayang sekali, lagi-lagi dengan mudah pengemudi mobil Ferrari itu menyusulku. Aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, dengan pembalap itu. Aku sampai tidak sadar jika latihan kami dan cara kebut-kebutan di arena balap sampai-sampai menjadi tontonan pengunjung yang ingin melihat sesi latihan untuk Gran Prix yang diadakan di Jepang tahun ini. Aku bertanya-tanya, 'siapa sebenanya pembalap itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkan kecepatan mobilnya?' batin Ichigo. Mobil tim Ferrari itu juga tidak bisa aku anggap remeh. Dan tiba saatnya didepan mataku garis finish sudah semakin dekat. Baik aku dan mobil Ferrari itu sama-sama menginginkan yang tercepat sampai ke garis finish dan akhirnya betapa terkejutnya aku, ketika mengetahui mobil Ferrari itulah yang telah sampai terlebih dahulu dengan selisih poin yang cukup tipis dan waktu yang sangat cepat. 'Sial, kenapa susah sekali mengalahkannya' batinku

"Ishida, kau tau siapa yang tadi balapan bersamaku?"

"Aku tahu. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa dia?

"Tidak, memangnya siapa nama pembalap mobil tim Ferrari itu?

"Namanya Shinyu Kaito,dia pembalap di tim Ferrari yang terkenal karena kejeniusannya dalam menguasai arena balap," jawab Ishida

"Shinyu Kaito, ya? Pembalap yang hebat," gumam Ichigo.

**End of Ichigo POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV  
**  
Aku baru saja akan mengemudikan mobilku ke sirkui. Saat ini aku tidak sendirian di race ini. Di depan, aku melihat mobil tim Red bull melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang melakukan drifting. Ia cukup hebat dalam melakukan teknik tersebut. Aku sebenarnya hanya berniat menguji mobilku yang telah Renji perbaiki. Namun sesaat uji coba ini menjadi balapan dadakan. Aku dan mobil tim Red bull itu saling mengejar satu sama lain memperebutkan terpat terdepan. Aku tidak mau kalah dalam hal ini. Aku tida bisa meremehkan pembalap itu. Diluyar dugaanku, dia sering merebut posisi terdepanku. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku kembali merebut kembali posisi terdepanku, dengan susah payah akupun kembali menginjak gas dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Balapan ini menjadi semakin seru ketika para penonton yang ingin melihat latihan para pembalap untuk Grand Prix dijepang bersorak-sorak. Aku semakin bersemangat menghadapi balapan tak terduga ini. Sampai akhirnya garis finish sampai di depan mata, aku kembali beradu kecepatan dengan mobil tim Red bull itu hingga akulah yang terdepan sampai terlebih dahulu ke garis finish. Aku puas. Sungguh latihan sekaligus balapan yang menyenangkan 'Ternyata pembalap itu tidak buruk juga, ia lawan yang hebat. Aku penasaran, siapa nama pembalap itu?' batinku.

"Renji , apa kau tau siapa yang tadi balapan bersamaku tadi?"

"Oh, itu. Tumben kau bertanya begitu? Biasanya kau selalu cuek terhadap lawan-lawanmu. Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa dia?

"Tidak, memangnya siapa nama pembalap mobil tim Red bull itu? Kelihatannya hebat sekali."

"Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki,dia pembalap di tim Red bull yang terkenal karena rambut orange dan mahir dalam melakukan drifting," jawab Renji

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Buahahahhahhah ….. Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Renji menyebut nama pembalap itu.

" Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja namanya unik " Strawberry". Dan anenhya berambut orange. Bisa dibayangkan strawberry berwarna orange, ya hanya dia, hahahahah," Rukia kembali tertawa geli.

"Dasar. Awalnya aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu. Namun setelah melihat kemampuan balapnya dan memenangkan posisi runner-up bersamamu pada musim semi tahun lalu di Italia, aku tidak ragu lagi kalau dia adalah lawan yang tangguh."

"Kau serius? Dia runner-up pada musim semi tahun lalu di Italia bersamaku? Kenapa aku tidak tahu, ya?

"Dasar. Kau ini kemana saja sih? Dia itu lawan yang hebat. Apa kau paham sekarang,ha?"

"Kau benar, Renji. Dia bukan lawan yang bisa di pandang sebelah mata. Kalau begitu aku langsung pulang dulu Renji. Aku ada urusan."

"Kau selalu saja memotong pembicaraan. Baiklah, tuan Shinyu."

**End Rukia POV  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Di kursi penonton, sikuit Internasional Suzuka**

" Ini menarik kan Hisagi?" tanya sesorang pria lanjut usia tersebut.

"Benar, Yamamoto-sama,. Diluar dugaan menonton latihan mereka dari dekat sangat menarik dari pada nonton di televise," kata pria yang tadi disebutkan namanya yang tak lain adalah Suhei Hisagi.

"Kemampuan "anak itu" semakin hari semakin meningkat."**  
**

"Benar sekali Yamamoto-sama, nona Rukia memang seorang pembalap sejati. Jika saja dia laki-laki, dia tidak perlu menyamar."

"Hah, anak itu selalu berjuang mendapatkan keinginannya. Ia tidak peduli jika dia harus menyamar. Aku hanya takut suatu saat identitasnya terbongkar dan dia tidak bisa mengikuti Grand Prix F1." kata Yamamoto Kuchiki.

"Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan Yamamoto-sama?"

"Kau, awasi saja dia, jangan sampai seorangpun melukai atau mengusik kehidupan pribadinya. Atau kalau perlu suruh orang untuk mengawasi 24 jam penuh."

"Baik, Yamamoto-sama."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau atur pertemuanku dengan Rukia sebelum bertanding minggu depan, Hisagi?"

"Akan saya atur hari dan tempatnya Yamamoto-sama."

"Bagus, kau atur saja. Aku rindu pada Rukia. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Aku mengerti. Segera saya akan menguhubungi nona Rukia."

"Hmm." Jawab singkat Yamamoto.****

To be continued

Wah, chapter 3 gaje and banyak typo nih, gomen sekali lagi….. next chapter akan dibahas kehidupan sehari-hari Ichiruki. So tetep baca and review ya..  
sankyuu  
Thanks yang dah review sudah aku bales di PM masing-masing

REVIEW PLEASE****


	4. Gara-gara Isshin, Momo and Jii-sama

Between You and Race

Disclaimer: PUNYA Om Tite Kubo

.

.

.

Fic ini berisi kegajean yang dialami author selaku yang berimajinasi aneh-aneh. Bahasa gaje, OOC, AU, TYPO mungkin ada banyak lagi. Saya harap di chapter ini saya lebih baik lagi dalam merangkai kata, kalimat, ide cerita dan sebagainya. Saya harap kalian suka. Kalau gak suka sekali lagi **"WARNING"** JANGAN BACA, JANGA REVIEW.

.

.

Chapter 4  
.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Hari ini adalah hari yag di nanti oleh pembalap F1. Pasalnya hari ini adalah kejuaraan internasional. Para pembalap segera bersiap masuk ke mobil balapnya masing-masing dan menunggu aba-aba pertandingan termasuk Rukia dan Ichigo. Di sudut lain sirkuit Suzuka, para penonton telah memenuhi bangku mereka yang ingin menyaksikan balapan F1. Kejuaraan F1 ini adalah momen penting yang bagi pembalap karena ini menentukan nasib mereka. Bukan hal mudah bagi mereka untuk merebut posisi sebagai pemenang. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, para pembalap sudah bersiap di garis start, tak lama kemudian aba-aba segera dimulai.

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

Ini kesempatanku. Ya, hari ini begitu istimewa. Disini akan aku tunjukkan pada semua orang, aku bukan seperti yang mereka kira, termasuk pada oyaji. Hah, permintaannya kali ini konyol sekali. Bayangkan saja, dia jauh-jauh dari Jerman ke Jepang hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku harus segera mempercepat pernikahanku. Yang benar saja, dia sepakat saat aku berusia 25 tahun baru menikah, ini malah dipercepat dari target semula. Sial, apa sih mau dia sebenarnya.

~ Flashback

"Kau harus memengangkan kejuaran itu,my son," kata seorang pria nyentrik.

"Tentu saja aku yang akan jadi juaranya, oyaji," kata Ichigo sombong.

"Awas kalau kau kalah, aku akan segera menjodohkanmu saat itu juga."

"Wow, kau tidak bisa seenaknya berbuat seperti itu oyaji. Kita sudah sepakat kan?" protes Ichigo pada ayahnya.

"Sekarang berubah. Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku, Ichigo " gertak pria nyentrik tak lain Ishin Kurosaki.

"Aku tidak setuju."

"Kau harus setuju, suka atau tidak. Ini sudah kupikirkan dari dulu. Aku tidak mau kalau harus selalu mengalah padamu. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada ayahmu ini. Aku sudah tua, kelak aku akan pensiun dan sebelum pensiun aku ingin melihatmu menikah dan menggendong cucu."

"Tapi tidak secepat ini, oyaji."

"Aku tidak mau tau my son. Aku akan berada disini sampai pertandinganmu usai. Aku jamin kau kalah," kata Isshin tersenyum puas.

"Cerewet. Seenaknya saja mendoakan anaknya kalah. Mana ada orang tua yang seperti itu."

~End of Flashback

Sejak itulah aku jadi bersemangat untuk memenangkan balapan ini. Aku harus menang. Kalau aku kalah, itu berararti aku harus mengalah pada oyaji. Dalam kamusku, aku tidak bisa menyerah dan mengalah begitu saja pada oyaji. Aku tidak mau menikah muda apalagi dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal seperti pilihan oyaji. Jangan-jangan orang yang oyaji kenalkan padaku sama anehnya dengannya. Oh, Kami-sama jangan biarkan itu terjadi padaku.

**End of Ichigo POV**

.

.

.

Pertandingan berlangsung seru. Para pembalap mencoba merebut di posisi puncak. Mereka saling mengejar. Disisi lain, Rukia yang saat ini berada di posisi ke tiga semakin berambisi di baris terdepan. Namun langkahnya sedikit terhambat oleh aksi saling selip oleh pembalap dari tim Lotus, Grimmjow Jagquares. Rukia semakin geram. Ia mencoba mencari celah ke samping agar terhindar dari senggolan sang "blue" ini. Ia berusaha menghindar, namun lagi-lagi dia gagal dalam. Grimjow tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Rukia kemudian memutar stirnya ke arah kanan, dan dengan segera ia menginjak gas dan melaju kencang melewati "blue" arogan itu. Rukia tersenyum lega mana kala ada kesempatan untuk sedikit melewati Grimjow. Rukia berhasil melewatinya. Ia sekarang berada di posisi kedua mengejar ketertinggalan. Di depan, ia melihat saingannya yaitu tim Red Bull. Ya, sekali lagi mereka bersaing di lintasan balap, namun kali ini berbeda. Ini balapan sesungghnya. Semua tenaga, pikiran dicurahkan untuk balapan ini. Ia tidak ingin hal yang diperjuangkan berakhir sia-sia.

"Rukia, kejar jeruk itu ke arah kiri," kata pria bertopi garis yang sedang berbicara melalui haedset yang tersambung pada helm pelindung Rukia.

"Iya, Urahara-kun. Tapi ini sulit sekali," keluh Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kecohkan saja dia, Rukia-chan."

"Ngomong itu gampang, Uruhara-kun. Menghadapi Grimmjow saja aku kuwalahan."

"Hei, Rukia-chan kenapa kau jadi gugup menghadapi jeruk itu? Biasanya juga kau bersikap biasa saja."

"A-apa? Jeruk katamu? Sejak kapan namanya berubah jadi jeruk?" ejek Rukia pada Uruhara.

"Itu karena rambutnya, baka!" Sudahlah, cepat salip dia dan juga kau harus perhitungkan jaraknya agar tidak tersenggol."

"Aku tidak baka. Aku jenius tau."

"Buktikan ucapanmu itu, nak," kata Uruhara menencela.

"Ini beda. Kemampuan balapnya meningkat. Aku rasa dia berlatih keras untuk pertandingan ini."

"Aku juga melihatnya. Kalau begitu gunakan "itu" saat kau berada ditikungan, Rukia."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Pertandingan kali ini memang menegangkan. Para penonton yang melihat kadang berteiak histeris. Mereka bersorak, memberi teriakan atas dukungan mereka pada tim favorite mereka. Kali ini di arena sirkuit, Ichigo dan Rukia saling mengejar. Persaingan keduanya sangat sengit. Bagi mereka inilah kesempatan mereka menunjukkan pada dunia mereka yang tercepat. Dan disanalah kesempatan itu mereka akan segera dapatkan. Disaat mereka saling mengejar, mempersempit jarak dan mencari celah agar bisa berada di posisi depan. Saat akan membelokkan stirnya ke kiri Rukia melihat tikungan tajam di depannya. Ia segera melakukan drifting. Ichigo juga tidak mau kalah.

.

.

"Hei, Kaein, apa perlu aku ganti ban baru, ha?" kata Ichigo mengoda.

"Kau baru saja ganti ban kan, Kurosaki?" jawab Kaein sang pelatih.

"Kau tidak seru di ajak bercanda, Kaien."

"Sial kau. Dari pada mengajakku bercanda, fokuslah pada pertandinganmu, Kurosaki."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku memang harus fokus dan memenangkan pertandingan. Kalau tidak-"

"Kalau tidak apa, ha?"

"Kalau tidak, aku akan segera di jodohkan dengan gadis pilihan oyaji."

"Hahaha, ternyata kau anak papa juga, Kurosaki," ejek Kaein.

"Awas, kau."

"Sudahlah, kalahkan Shinyu Kaito segera."

"Teknik driftingnya sungguh lihai. Aku rasa di keturunan pembalap," kata Ichigo kagum melihat teknik drifting yang dilakukan Rukia.

"Dia memang jenius. Jadi, Kurosaki, bisakah kau serius dengan balapan ini?"

"OK, boss. Aku akan mengalahkannya."

.

.

.

Putaran demi putaran telah mereka lewati dengan mulus, meskipun ada juga diantara para pembalap yang cidera karena tertabrak dengan mobil lain di depannya. Saling senggol bahkan sampai mobil remuk sudah biasa terjadi di sirkuit. Rukia dan Ichigo termasuk beruntung dari itu semua. Mereka masih saling mengejar di race terdepan. Tidak ada yang mau kalah disini. Mereka saling beradu kecepatan. Mencari jarak agar bisa lolos dari dari desakan pesaingnya. Hingga putaran terakhir mereka berusaha menjadi yang terdepan tiba di garis finish. Di depan mereka, bendera aba-aba pertandingan telah dikibarkan dan-

.

.

.

Wuzzzzzzzzzz  
.

.

.

Para penonton bersorak gembira. Pembalap andalan mereka memenangkan kejuaraan F1 tahun ini di Jepang. Ya, lagi-lagi Shinyu Kaito alias Rukia yang menjadi juaranya. Tidak hanya penonton yang bergembira atas kemenangan Shinyu Kaito, tapi juga seluruh anggota tim Ferrari ikut senang atas keberhasilannya. Dilain pihak, kali ini Ichigo dan timnya harus kecewa karena kekalahannya hanya beda sepuluh detik dari Rukia. Kali ini Ichigo harus mengalah pada ayahnya. Ia telah bersiap dengan resiko yang dia sepakati dengan ayahnya waktu itu. Ichigo harus mengakui kehebatan Rukia kali ini.

**End of Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Karakura University**

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya Rukia pagi-pagi datang ke kampus. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan kampusnya yang masih terlihat sepi. Maklum saja, ini baru jam 07.00 pagi, sedangkan jadwal masuk jam mata kuliahnya hari ini jam 08.00. Sebenarnya alasan ia berangkat pagi karena dia ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Rukia kemudian memakirkan mobilnya diparkiran dekat fakultasya. Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan segera berjalan menuju tempat yang telah di janjikan sebelumnya yaitu di taman dekat fakultas kedokteran. Sesampainya di sana, ia menghampiri seorang gadis manis berambut hitam cepol sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Dia segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Maaf terlambat, Momo."

"Rukia-chan, kau kemana saja beberapa hari ini tidak ke kampus?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam cepol tidak lain adalah sahabatku.

"Aku hanya sedang berlibur saja Momo," jawabku singkat.

"Ini kan bukan liburan musim panas, Rukia? Kau jahat, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku bolos kuliah," sahut Momo.

"Kau ini kan mahasisiswi jurusan kedokteran. Harusnya kau lebih sering masuk kuliah. Jangan samakan aku yang jurusan desaign," kataku sambil terkekeh melihat wajah sahabatku cemberut.

"Iya-iya. Aku kalah dengan argumenmu. Jadi mana oleh-oleh buatku, nona Rukia Shirayuki?"

"Ini untukmu," kataku sambil menyerahkan oleh-oleh yang dia pesan kemarin.

"Arigato Rukia, kau baik sekali. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah baca majalah kemarin, Rukia?"

"Desuka?" kataku bingung.

"Huh, kau selalu ketinggalan gosip Rukia-chan. Kau tidak tahu Ichigo Kurosaki kemarin, sebelum ia bertanding, Ichigo dikalahkan oleh Shinyu Kaito saat sesi latihan? Dia juga bahkan dikalahkan oleh Shinyu Kaito pada saat balap F1 kemarin. Aku sebal dengan Shinyu Kaito itu," kata Momo menceritakan gosip tersebut padaku.

"Siapa tadi? Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinyu Kaito?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Kau juga tidak tahu ya? Oh my God. Kenapa aku bisa betah bersahabat denganmu yang cupu seperti kau ini sih," cibir Momo

"Hehehehe, wajar kan aku tidak tahu. Aku bukan wanita yang suka membaca majalah gosip," jawabku cengengesan.

"Aku beritahu siapa Ichigo Kurosaki itu. Dia pembalap muda F1. Dia juga seorang mahasiswa di fakultas Ekonomi di kampus kita. Kau juga tidak tahu hal itu? Tapi kalau Shinyu Kaito itu benar-benar misterius. Dia cenderung menghindar dari sorotan publik."

"APAAA?"

"Jangan teriak berlebihan seperti itu, Rukia-chan!"

'Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut jika rivalku saja satu kampus denganku. Kenapa kau juga menyinggung Shinyu Kaito sih? Itukan aku,' batinku.

"Kenapa bengong begitu? Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Momo khawatir.

"A-ah, aku tidak bengong kok. Aku hanya terkejut pembalap seperti Ichigo Kurosaki mau kuliah dikampus kita bukannya kuliah di luar negeri," jawab Rukia menutupi kegugupanya.

"Kau lucu sekali, ya. Dia itu bukannya tidak mau kuliah di luar negeri. Dia hanya bosan tinggal di luar negeri. Maklum saja dia sejak kecil hingga SMP sudah tinggal di Kanada bersama kedua orang tuanya," jelas Momo panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk kelas," ajak Momo sambil menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

**~ Mansion Kuchiki**

"Byakuya, apa kau akan tetap membiarkan Rukia tinggal sendirian di luar sana?" tanya seorang laki-laki berusia lanjut.

"Maksud jii-sama?" jawab Byakuya dingin.

"Aku rasa kau pasti tahu maksudku, Byakuya," tebak lelaki lanjut usia yang tak lain bernama Yamamoto Kuchiki.

"Aku tidak membencinya, jii-sama."

"Kalau tidak benci lalu apa alasanmu mengusirnya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada pembalap di rumah ini, jii-sama."

"Kau masih membenci 'orang itu', Byakuya?"

"Ya," jawab tegas Byakuya.

"Kau tidak boleh membenci Rukia sama seperti 'orang itu'. Rukia dan dia berbeda. Harusnya kau sadar."

"Aku tetap tidak menyukai 'pembalap' termasuk Rukia, jii-sama."

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Dia sudah meninggal. Seharusnya kau bisa melupakan dan memaafkannya."

"Bagiku sama saja jii-sama. Itu tidak bisa membuatku luluh dan memaafkannya begitu saja."

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Byakuya. Aku akan membawa Rukia. Kau suka atau tidak, dia juga bagian dari keluarga ini," kata Yamamoto tegas.

.

.

.

**~Flashback**

"Maafkan aku Sojun, itu aku cuma-

Plaakkk

"Beraninya kau bermain api dibelakangku, Unohana."

"Kaa-saa," teriak bocah laki-laki menghampiri ibunya.

"Kumohon, oyaji, jangan pukul kaa-san lagi," pinta bocah anak lagi-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Byakuya, kaa-sanmu selingkuh. Kau tahu, aku melihatnya bersama pembalap sialan bernama Sosuke Aizen di restoran kemarin sore."

"Itu tidak benar oyaji!"

"Coba kau tanyakan sendiri pada kaa-sanmu itu."

"Kaa-san, itu tidak benar kan?" tanya Byakuya prihatin melihat ibunya menangis.

"Kaa-san tidak-

"Oyaji tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini Byakuya. Kau pilih oyaji atau kaa-san, jawablah?"

"A-aku. Aku tidak ingin memilih siapa-siapa oyaji. Aku sungguh ingin melihat kalian rukun, hidup bahagia bersama-sama."

"Kalau begitu pikirkan baik-baik, Byakuya."

.

.

~20 Maret 1984

Seorang pembalap nekat menghabisi pasangan suami istri tidak lain adalah Retsu Unohana Kuchiki dan Sojun Kuchiki. Keduanya tewas ditembak oleh pembalap bernama Sosuke Aizen. Saat ini polisi telah menyelidiki kasus ini. Setelah penembakan tersebut Sosuke Aizen sempat kabur selama setahun sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan diri kepada polisi. Ia mengaku melakukan hal itu karena dia sangat mencintai Retsu Unohana Kuchiki sejak lama dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya kecuali dia. Dalam hal ini, polisi telah menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah motif cemburu yang menyebabkan pelaku berbuat nekat. Sosuke Aizen mengaku bersalah dan meminta maaf kepada media terutama keluarga Kuchiki atas perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan. Pihak keluarga Kuchikipun tak ambil diam dalam menghadapi kasus ini. Keluarga Kuchiki akhirnya menuntut kasus ini segera selesai dan Sosuke Aizen di jebloskan ke penjara.

**~End of Flasback**

.

.

.

**~Ditempat lain, Kurosaki Mansion**

"Aku berangkat," kata Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapan dulu, my son?"

"Tidak, ini sudah kenyang," jawab Ichgo singkat.

"Oh, ya sudah. Pulanglah cepat. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan rekan bisnisku. Kau juga harus belajar bisnis dari sekarang." kata Ishin serius.

"Aku usahakan."  
.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Oh, kau Isshin. Ada apa kau pagi-pagi menelponku?" kata seorang dari seberang telepon.

"Rencana kita bisa kita percepat jii-sama?"

"Tentu saja, serahkan semua padaku. Aku akan membujuk anak itu supaya mau menemui anakmu."

"Baiklah jii-sama. Nanti siang kita bertemu di tempat biasa."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan membawa cucuku."

"Sampai jumpa nanti siang jii-sama."

.

.

.

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

Wah, saya sungguh minta maaf updatenya telat. Saya rasa fic ini ancur banget... *ampun pemirsa saya bener-bener minta maaf*. Oke, chapter ini udah menjelaskan kenapa Byakuya sangat membenci "Pembalap". Hah, untuk flashback Byakuya saya benar-benar berpikir keras dan idenya muncul begitu aja. Yang pasti entahlah saya juga gak tau nantinya Rukia dan Byakuya bisa baikan lagi atau tidak. Maaf ya, Rukia belum bisa ketemu sama Ichigo saat ini. Mungkin di chapter depan akan saya hadirkan. Yang udah review udah saya bales di PM masing-masing. Yang udah favorite and follow fic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, rasanya saya penegn peluk kalian. Balesan buat yang belum login..

**Chappy: **Thank's dah ripiuwwwwww... Gomen, lama.  
**Guest: **Makasih ya... Thank's dah ripiu.


	5. What the hell?

**Between You and Race**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Ichigo K & Rukia K**

**Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo sensei**

A/N: Jika terjadi kemiripan author minta maaf. Ini imajinasi saya, mungkin jika terjadi kemiripan dengan fic lain, itu karena kapasitas otak beda. Cerita ini agak sedikit ngawur,** OOC, AU, GAJE, BAHASA LEBAY, TYPO** berkeliaran. Saya harap kalian suka. **'WARNING', DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.** Oke dari pada cincong yuk di baca.

.

.

.

.

.

**~WHAT THE HELL!**

.

.

**~ Ruangan kantor, tim Ferarri Jepang**

Tokk...tokkk..tokkk

"Masuklah," kata seseorang dari dalam Ruangan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku?" tanya seseorang.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu, Shin."

"Masalah apa lagi? Bukankah aku telah memenangkan kejuaraan kemarin?" tanya Rukia dengan nada khas pria.

"Kontrakmu akan segera habis. Apa kau ingin perpanjang kontrak?" tanya sang manajer yang bernama Shinji Hirako.

"Manager, aku belum memutuskannya. Sajujurnya aku ingin sekali liburan setelah ini berakhir," jawab Rukia enteng.

"Liburan, ya? Memangnya aku tidak pernah memberimu waktu liburan, ya?" tanya Shinji tak berdosa.

"Kau memaksaku latihan dan latihan. Kau kejam sekali Shinji-kun."

"Panggil aku manager seperti yang tadi kau lakukan, Shinyu Kaito," sahut Shinji tidak terima.

"Baik manager, kau puas sekarang."

Drrrrttt...Drrrtttt...Drrrrt

"Kau keluarlah, Shinyu. Aku angkat telephone dulu. Besok temui aku lagi." perintah Shinji pada Rukia.

"Seenaknya saja," kata Rukia lalu meninggalkan ruangan manajernya.

.

.

.

**~ Simphony Cafe and Restaurant, Karakura**

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku kemari, Hisagi?"

"Heh, memangnya aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan kawan lamaku? Aku kesini juga karena ada sesuatu yang perlu aku sampaikan, Shinji."

"Hahahah, kau benar kawan. Memangnya ada apa jauh-jauh menemuiku?" tanya Shinji sambil menahan tawa melihat wajah konyol teman lamanya itu.

"Ini tentang Shinyu Kaito," jaweab Hisagi.

"Bocah ingusan itu. Kenapa dia?"

"Yamamoto Kuchiki ingin bertemu dengannya. Kira-kira kapan dia ada waktu luang, Shinji?"

"Besok setelah aku membicarakan masalah perpanjangan kontraknya dengan manajemen, Hisagi."

"Maksudmu kontraknya akan segera berakhir?"

"Ya, lima hari lagi."

'Ini berita bagus, aku akan menyampaikannya pada Kuchiki-sama' batin Hisagi

"Shinji, ini memang kedengaran aneh, tapi aku rasa Shinyu Kaito akan segera pensiun dari dunia F1."

"Huh, sok tahu kau Hisagi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

**~Mansion Kuchiki**

"Kuchiki-sama, ada berita menarik untuk anda," kata salah satu orang kepercayaan Kuchiki.

"Berita apa itu, Hisagi?"

"Aku dengar dari manajer nona Rukia, kontrak kerjanya akan segera berakhir lima hari lagi," jawab Hisagi

"Itu berita bagus. Besok aku akan menemui anak itu," kata Yamamoto.

"Akan aku persiapkan pertemuan anda dengan nona Rukia, Kuchiki-sama."

"Aku akan menemui Hisana di Karakura Hospital. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaannya."

.

.

.

**~ Karakura Hospital**

"Hisana-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah merasa baik?" tanya pria paruh baya itu dengan penuh cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jii-sama," kata Hisana tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu, Hisana-chan?" tanya pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Yamamoto Kuchiki.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Rukia, jii-sama. Aku ingin dia berhenti dari balap dan tinggal bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu," jawab Hisana lemah.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya, Hisana. Akupun juga sama sepertimu. Kau dan Rukia sudah aku anggap seperti cucu kandungku sendiri. Tenang saja, akan aku atur agar Rukia bisa kembali kerumah," kata Yamamoto yang kemudian merogoh Handphonenya kedalam sakunya celananya. Ia kemudian menghubungi seseorang. Setelah cukup lama berbicara dengan seseorang di telephone, ia kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan seulas senyum. Yamamoto kemudian kembali pada posisinya duduk disamping ranjang Hisana.

"Jii-sama-"

"Kau dengar, semua akan kembali lagi seperti dulu," kata Yamamoto meyakinkan

"Terima kasih banyak, jii-sama."

.

.

.

~ **Esok harinya, Gedung ********Fakultas ****Seni Rupa dan Desain, **Karakura University

Hari yang cerah di Karakura University membawa langkah kaki seorang gadis mungil menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat adalah taman yang cukup teduh dengan pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi tidak jauh dari gedung Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desaign. Setibanya disana, gadis itu melihat seorang kakek yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Gadis itupun menghampiri kakek itu.

"Maaf saya terlambat, jii-sama.

"Kau tau kenapa aku kemari menemuimu?" tanya seorang pria tua pada wanita mungil dihadapannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu sama sekali maksud kedatangan anda, jii-sama," jawab wanita mungi itu gugup.

"Ini berkaitan dengan masa depanmu, Rukia," ucap pria tua itu yang tidak lain adalah G. Yamamoto Kuchiki.

"Maksud anda apa jii-sama?" tanya sang gadis yang tidak lain bernama Rukia.

"Berhentilah menjadi seorang Shinyu Kaito, Rukia. Pulanglah ke rumah. Hisana membutuhkanmu saat ini."

"S-shinyu Kaito maksud jii-sama?"

"Ya, Shinyu Kaito. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu segala tentangmu, Rukia? Aku juga tahu kontrakmu berakhir empat hari lagi."

"Jii-sama, aku-"

"Tolonglah pria tua ini, Rukia. Aku dan Hisana berharap kau segera berhenti dari arena balap dan pulang ke rumah."

"Aku tidak bisa jii-sama."

"Aku tahu alasanmu. Kau masih marah dengan Byakuya, dan kau tidak ingin meninggalkan balap. Tapi cobakah kau berpikir untuk berhenti demi membahagiakan orang yang saat ini sedang sekarat karena penyakit jantungnya saat ini?

"M-memangnya siapa yang sakit, jii-sama?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Hisana sedang dirawat di Karakura Hospital. Permintaannya hanya satu, dia ingin kau kembali dan berhenti untuk balapan, sekali lagi keputusanmu. Kau boleh membenci kami karena memintamu untuk berhenti balap, tapi bisakah kau sedikit tidak egois? Kalau kau takut dengan Byakua aku akan melindungi dan membelamu, Rukia."

"Tapi bukan-"

"Aku mengerti, Rukia-chan. Ini semua tidak mudah bagimu."

"Arigatou, jii-sama. Aku akan pikirkan baik-baik, jii-sama."

"Aku butuh jawabanmu besok, Rukia-chan. Temui aku di Sierra jam satu siang setelah kau selesai kuliah."

"Baik."

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Suasana terlihat sepi di dalam sebuah ruangan VIP restoran ternama. Restoran ini bernama Sierra adalah restoran dengan masakan Eropa. Tempat ini salah satu restoran favorit para orang terkenal khusunya di Karakura. Salah satu ruangan VIP ditempat ini telah dipesan oleh seseorang yang bisa dibilang ia 'pria tua' yang berperngaruh di Jepang bernama G. Yamamoto Kuchiki . Dihadapanya telah duduk seorang gadis mungil dengan orang ini masih diam tanpa ada yang memulai topik pembicaraan sejak kehadiran mereka dua puh menit yang lalu. Bosan dengan suasana yang canggung dan sepi, 'pria tua' itu bertanya pada gadis mungil dihadapannya-

"Apa jawabanmu sekarang, Rukia?" tanya Yamamoto

"Jadi jawabanku adalah ya. Aku akan berhenti dari dunia balap jii-sama. Tapi untuk kembali kerumah aku tidak bisa," jawab Rukia

"Apa kau takut dengan Byakuya?" Yamamoto memastikan.

"Ini semua karena nee-san, jii-sama. Aku rela berhenti dari balap asalkan aku tidak kembali ke 'rumah' itu lagi," bela Rukia disela-sela pertanyaan yang diajukan Yamamoto.

"Pikirkan lagi untuk kembali kerumah, Rukia Shirayuki," kata Yamamoto yang mulai memojokkan Rukia. Yamamoto tahu kalau cucunya yang satu ini tidak akan tega menolak permintaannya.

"Tapi jii-"

"Kalau kau tidak kembali aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Yamamoto manja. Dibalik wajah yang tegasnya, namun satu sisi, Yamamoto Kuchiki ini akan terlihat manja jika sudah memohon khususnya kepada Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Aku bersikap begini karena aku rindu pada cucuku yaitu kau, Rukia-chan. Walaupun kau bukan darah murni Kuchiki, aku menyayangimu seperti cucuku sendiri. Bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Huh, dengan terpaksa aku-

KRIEEEEET...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dibalik pintu itu telah hadir dua orang yang pria dengan perbedaan warna rambut yang mencolok, serta tinggi badan yang sama-sama menjulang, *bisa dibayangkan siapa mereka*. Mereka dipersilahkan masuk oleh para pelayan restoran tersebut. Sang pria perambut hitam segera berjalan ke arah Yamamoto Kuchiki dan menunduk memberi salam pada pria tua dihadapannya. Yamamoto mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Isshin duduk disamping Yamamoto, sedangkan Ichigo duduk Rukia yang saat ini menatap bingung dengan kehadiran kedua pria ini.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang karena sibuk mengurusi perusahaanmu, Isshin," sapa Yamamoto.

"Maaf Yamamoto jii-sama kami terlambat. Putra bodohku ini hampir saja membunuhku kalau saja aku tidak memakai sabuk pengaman saat dia menyetir," kata seorang pria tua nyentrik.

"Tidak apa-apa Isshin, yang terpenting kalian sampai disini dengan selamat," kata Yamamoto maklum.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya jii-sama," jawab Isshin malu.

"Oh, jadi dia putramu, Ichigo Kurosaki sang calon pewarismu itu?"

"Benar, jii-sama."

"Kau lebih tampan dari yang ada di foto dan majalah, nak. Aku juga suka warna rambutmu itu," kata Yamamoyo memuji Ichigo.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki-sama. Perkenalkan, aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Senang bertemu dengan anda," jawab Ichigo sopan.

'Ichigo Kurosaki? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing di telingaku. Tapi dimana ya? Ah, hanya perasaanku saja. Jika diperhatikan dari dekat ternyata dia tampan juga, tinggi dan mempesona. Ada yang aneh dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna orange, pantas saja menyilaukan mataku,' batin Rukia.

"Bidadari cantik ini, Rukia-chan, ya?" tanya Isshin kagum.

"Paman terlalu memuji. Perkenalkan, aku Rukia Shirayuki."

"Ralat, Rukia Kuchiki," timpal Yamamoto.

'Ternyata si pendek ini bernama Rukia. Cantik sih, tapi dia malah terlihat seperti anak SMA,' batin Ichigo.

"Nah, Isshin, bagaimana kalau kita segara bahas acara pernikahan mereka sekarang."

"Pernikahan?" tanya Rukia.

"Pernikahan, ya?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"APA? MENIKAH?" terdengar suara baritone dari Ichigo dan Rukia.

"YA. M-E-N-I-K-A-H," jawab Isshin dan Yamamoto tak kalah heboh dari teriakan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tapi kami masih kuliah, jii-sama. Jii-sama kenapa tidak bicara dulu denganku, sih. Kalau begini aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah," sahut Rukia sedikit emosi.

"Ah, aku sedang bertaruh pada Isshin, Rukia-chan. Jika 'Shinyu Kaito' kalah dalam pertandingan F1 kemarin, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan putranya yang seorang pembalap. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku kalah taruhan dengan Isshin. Janji tetaplah janji dan aku harus menepatinya. Jadi maukah kau menolongku Rukia-chan? Aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku pada Isshin," kata Yamamoto memohon.

"Oyaji, kau seenaknya saja menjadikan kami sebagai hadiah taruhan. Kau itu sebenarnya ayah yang baik atau tidak sih. Biar bagaimanapun aku tidak mau menikah," kata Ichigo juga tak kalah emosi.

"Kalian ini sehati sekali ya. Kompak dalam menyampaikan pendapat. Ini pertanda bagus, itu artinya aku tidak salah pilih untuk calon menantuku. Aku melakukan ini karena ingin segera menimang cucu dari kalian," kata Isshin tersenyum jahil.

"Cucu? Maksud Kurosaki-sama?" tanya Rukia shock.

"Anak kalian kelak. Aku sependapat dengan Isshin. Aku ingin menggendong cicit dan segera pensiun," timpal Yamamoto.

"Tapi kami-" sela Rukia.

"Kamu jangan khawatir dengan semua itu, Rukia-chan. Kami sudah atur itu semua. Enam bulan kalian akan wisuda, setelah itu kalian melangsungkan pernikahan. Jangan coba-coba lari. Atau kalian akan tanggung resikonya," Isshin mulai menatap horor Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Untuk itu kami beritahukan ini agar kalian bersiap untuk acara enam bulan kemudian," kata Yamamoto puas.

"Enam bulan waktu yang cukup untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain, bukan?" timpal Isshin.

Drrrrttttt... *kursi ditarik*

"Aku mohon permisi jii-sama, Kurosaki-sama dan Kurosaki-kun," kata Rukia segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Rukia-chan, ini masih belum selesai," tanya Yamamoto bingung.

"Aku pamit berangkat kuliah dulu jii-sama. Aku akan menjenguk Hisana nee-chan setelah selesai kuliah. Aku pergi dulu." Rukia pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih berdebat.

"Tapi Ruki-"

"Aku juga permisi Kuchiki-sama," kata Ichigo yang kemudian mengikuti langkah Rukia yang berjalan di depannya.

Isshin dan Yamamoto hanya diam dan melongo melihat tingkah kedua calon suami istri ini. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah ketika keduanya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sekali lagi mereka menghela nafas. Mereka sadar kalau ini adalah salah mereka yang terpaksa berbohong dihadapan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Jii-sama, apa ini tidak apa-apa kita berbohong tentang taruhan itu kepada mereka?"

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja Isshin. Ini akan seru. Apa kau tidak senang kalau mereka akan segera punya anak?"

"Tentu saja aku senang sekali, Jii-sama."

"Bagus-bagus. Tenanglah, Rukia gadis penurut. Jika dihadapanku dia tidak akan berani macam-macam."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku yakin Rukia-chan bisa membahagiakan Ichigo, begitu sebaliknya."

"Kau benar, dan karena mereka telah lari dari pertemuan ini sebaiknya kita rencanakan ini baik-baik, Isshin.

"Aku setuju, jii-sama."

**End of Normal POV**

.

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

Hari ini sesuai permintan baka oyaji, aku akan bertemu dengan rekan bisnisnya. Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan singkat, aku telah sampai di depan sebuah restoran terkenal bernama Sierra. Sesampainya disana pelayan mengantarkan kami disebuah ruangan private. Oyaji dan aku kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Aku melihat seorang kakek dan seorang gadis duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Kami kemudian dipersilahkan duduk oleh rekan bisnis baka oyaji. Awalnya aku tidak curiga mengenai pertemuan kami ini, hingga kemudian kakek yang tak lain bernama Yamamoto Kuchiki ini membahas masalah pernikahanku dengan gadis midget bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar baka oyaji. Kami sedikit berdebat dengan masalah ini. Disana aku melihat Rukia yang segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pamit untuk pergi kuliah, melihat hal itu aku juaga langsung beranjak pergi dari hadapan orang tua itu. Aku berjalan dibelakang gadis itu sampai di parkiran. Sesampainya diparkiran, aku terkejut sekali ketika dia masuk mobil sedan berwarna putih yang dulu pernah aku kejar saat dijalanan. Aku ingat betul mobil itu. Dan ternyata dia adalah Rukia. Aku baru akan memanggilnya, tapi ternyata dia sudah lebih dulu melaju dengan mobilnya. Aku tidak tinggal diam. Aku masuk kedalam mobil lalu menyalakan mesinnya. Aku mengejarnya. Cukup lama aku mengejarnya agar tidak kehilangan jejaknya untuk kedua kali. Kali ini aku beruntung bisa mengikutinya sampai disebuah tempat. Tunggu, bukankah ini kampus tempatku? Apa dia juga kuliah disini? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?

**End of Ichigo POV**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**~ Parkiran Fakultas ****Seni Rupa dan Desain, **Karakura University

"Tunggu, midget," teriak Ichigo sambil mengejar Rukia.

Tap.. Tap..Tap... terdengar derap langkah kaki tang terdengar jelas dari arah parkiran fakultas seni rupa dan desaign.

"Hah, hah. Langkahmu cepat sekali midget," kata Ichigo sambil tersenggal-senggal dan menarik tangan Rukia.

"Lepaskan tanganku Strawberry, sakit. Siapa yang kau panggil midget?" kata Rukia kesal.

"Tentu saja kau, Rukia Kuchiki, dan aku bukan Strawberry," jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Namaku Rukia Shirayuki, bukan Rukia Khuchiki atau midget," sahut Rukia menahan emosi.

"Apapun itu aku tidak peduli, midget. Kita selesaikan masalah tadi," ucap Ichigo mulai serius.

"Ada apa lagi? Apa kau belum juga puas dengan pertemuan konyol tadi?" tanya Rukia malas.

"B-Bukan begitu maksudku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Ichigo singkat.

"Aku sibuk. Lain kali saja, Strawberry. "

"Oke, kalau begitu besok kita bertemu di kantin fakultasmu saat jam makan siang, midget."

"Hm. Baiklah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

**Rukia POV**

Aku berjalan lesu, menyusuri jalan menuju kelasku. Ini bukan hal baik yang seharusnya aku dengar dan aku benar-benar dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Hisana nee-chan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, aku ku harus kembali ke mansion dan menikah dengan seorang pemuda bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Sial. Kenapa jadi berantakan begini sih. Jii-sama mengetahui kontrak kerjaku akan berakhir tiga hari lagi dan yang lebih parah lagi, jii-sama mengetahui aku adalah Shinyu Kaito, mendengar itu saja aku sudah shock. Hah, bodohnya aku, tentu saja ia tahu. Mata-matanya ada dimana-mana. Jii-sama tidak bisa di ajak negosiasi untuk hal serius seperti ini. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membawaku kembali pulang ke 'rumah'. Jika aku menolak keinginannya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku bingung. Jika aku kembali ke 'rumah' itu artinya aku harus melepas mimpiku, namun jika aku tetap bertahan dan menjadi pembalap, itu artinya aku akan mengecewakan nee-san. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kami-sama, semoga hal gila ini tidak akan terjadi.

**End of Rukia POV**

To be continued

Huh, akhirnya chapter ini udah kelar. Gimana pendapat kalian? Aneh ya? Aku harap kalian suka. Alurnya kecepetan ya? Gomen, saya lalai... Kalau ada uneg-uneg segera aja tekan tombol review. See you next chapter.

A/N: Disini aku buat Yamamoto agak manaja kalau sama Rukia and Hisana tapi kalau sama Byakuya sih dia gak terlalu. Seperti biasa Yamamoto akan bertingkah aneh kalau sudah bertemu dengan Isshin*biang kerok...hohohoho*.

Chapter ini sepertinya Rukia sangat terpojokkarena diposisi yang tidak menguntungkan ya. hehehehe. Gomen.

**Yang dah login saya dah bales di PM kalian masing-masing. Thanks buat Morning Eagle, Toyama Ichiru, aeni hibiki, Mr. Krabs, Berry Biru, Rukaga Ann, Hiyoshi Hyun, Ray Kousen7**

**Balesan yang belum login:**  
**aeni hibiki : ini sudah saya hadirkan. Reaksinya seperti ini. thanks dah RnR :D**


End file.
